


Stupid Dragon Fever

by ReindeerGamesofMischief



Series: Mischief's Fairy Tail [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Kinda, Laxus is also horny, Laxus makes him better, Laxus/Natsu, M/M, Natsu is a horny when he has a fever, dragon fever, i guess, sick!natsu, sorta - Freeform, that go up the butt, they only have suppistories, they're both horny, this is not how you take care of sick people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReindeerGamesofMischief/pseuds/ReindeerGamesofMischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu is sick and he demands that Laxus takes care of him. One thing leads to another, and the fever actually makes Natsu horny...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Dragon Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Oddly enough, I've been finding time to write despite my new workload! So I hope you all enjoy this One Shot of Laxus and Natsu. This is not in the "I'm Pregnant" universe. And speaking of that, I am writing the next chapter. It's a work in progress. It needs to be edited and what not.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : I do not own Fairy Tail.

"Laaaxxxxuuusssss" whined Natsu joining the S-Class Mage in the livingroom, bundled up in his blanket and bleary-eyed.

"Natsu? What is it brat?" asked Laxus, not bothering to look up from the report Evergreen dropped off earlier that morning. 

From his spot in the living room entryway, Natsu pout. He felt like crap and all he wanted to do was sleep, but Laxus had to be all awake and not in their bed. Now Laxus was ignoring him. Huffing he marched over to the couch and forced his way on to Laxus' lap.

"I don't feel so good."

Laxus finally put down the stupid paper and wrapped his arms around the bundle of pathetic Natsu. The other hand went to touch Natsu's forehead, but Laxus thought better of it when he could already feel the immense heat that Natsu was giving off. 

"I think you have a fever, Natsu."

Natsu whimpered, hiding his face in Laxus' chest. Natsu hated when he had a fever. He felt hot, like actually hot to the point of being uncomfortable. His limps were heavy and rebellious. And he could only sleep when he had Laxus next to him since he felt so vulnerable. Natsu felt Laxus push the blanket off of his head and let a hand run through his hair. 

"You're really cute when you get this pathetic."

"Not funny," mumbled Natsu not moving and letting Laxus baby him.

"Eh?" voiced Happy walking into the room. "Natsu, what's wrong?"

Natsu felt Happy's paw on his leg. He pulled out of Laxus' chest. Happy looked very worried and as he should be. Happy was his best friend!

"I'm sick."

"EH!?" shouted the blue exceed flinging himself away from Natsu. "L-Like last time?"

Natsu nodded.

"I leave Natsu in your care, Laxus," consoled Happy as he grabbed his bag and left.

"Oi!" shouted Laxus after Happy, but it was too late. Happy was gone. Natsu didn't blame Happy. The last time he got sick...Natsu blushed thinking about it. Laxus looked at the bundle in his arms when he heard a yelp. "Natsu..."

"W-What?" Natsu looked up from his staring at Laxus' clavicle. 

Laxus felt his cock twitch. His lover had wide pupils, flushed cheeks, and was panting a little bit. Natsu looked exactly like he would well in the throes of pleasure. So can you blame Laxus when he leaned closer and stole a kiss from Natsu.

"Ah, no! You'll get sick too," complained Natsu even though his arms wrapped around Laxus' neck.

"Then you'll just have to nurse me better," responded the blonde going in for another kiss. Natsu protested for a little bit longer, but as usual he calmed under Laxus' administrations and let the blonde guide him through the kiss. Laxus smirked leaning over Natsu so much that the pinkette was now laying on the couch with Laxus over him. "I suppose I should give you some medicine at least?"

Natsu panted, nodding. He didn't move from the couch as Laxus got up and went to their medicine supply. Natsu must've dozed a little bit as the next thing he realized happening was Laxus rolling him over without his blanket and moving his legs so his butt was displayed in the air. "Hey!" he protested when Laxus pulled the back of his shorts down. "What the hell Laxus!"

"You want your medicine don't you?" asked Laxus amused. "All we have are the suppositories that go here." Natsu gasped when the tip of a finger pressed against his entrance. He whimpered when Laxus moved his finger. "Not as against it as you think, I see."

"Noooo," whimpered Natsu, reaching out and grasping his discarded blanket as Laxus pushed in the suppository. He moaned, loving the feeling of something filling him even if he did feel like crap. "Ga- no! Do-Don't t-t-t-touch!" Laxus massaged the walls inside, making sure the suppository would begin to melt. "La-Laxus!"

The blonde held Natsu still with one hand, not that it was too hard due to the fever. "Shh Natsu. It's alright."

"No it's no-not!" Natsu weakly smacked at Laxus' hand that was still playing with him. "You're not helping it melt, asshole!"

Laxus paused and thought about. Natsu gulped when he saw the blonde smirk. "Stay like that until it melts." Laxus pulled away and sat on the chair on the other side of the room staring at Natsu.

"Don't just sit there and watch!"

Laxus nodded, still smirking. "You're right." Laxus stood up, took his clothes completely off and took his seat again. He was half hard and taunted Natsu with another look. "If only I had my favorite cock warmer."

Natsu licked his lips, but had yet to move.

"I guess my hand will ha-

"No!" protested Natsu. He didn't like it when Laxus pleasured himself. It was Natsu's job to make sure that Laxus is pleasured correctly and completely. Laxus' body was his just like Natsu's body belonged to the blonde. 

"No?" questioned Laxus, hand moving and revealing his arousal. "But your medicine needs to melt and you need to stay in that position."

Natsu pouted.

"But...I might be able to come up with something else..." Laxus got back up and moved his body around so that he could slip onto the couch so that Natsu's face was right next to his erection. Natsu smiled before opening his mouth and taking Laxus in. "Fuck Natsu!"

Natsu hummed finally feeling relief from his fever as he sucks on Laxus. He could feel the medicines melting inside of him and taking affect. Maybe he had been wrong earlier when he thought sleeping the day away was the best way to get better. Especially with this stupid fever of his where he got really, really horny and refuses to acknowledge it. 

Laxus did.

Laxus acknowledged it and fostered it.

Not that Natsu was complaining...too much. 

Stupid Dragon Fever.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spelling errors or typos!


End file.
